Oldest Trick In the Book
by blue5love01
Summary: Clouded judgement often gets us in sticky situations, the result is pain and confusion but in turn we grow wiser. Will our Amdrag trio get through the troubled angst that comes with maturing? This is my first fan fiction please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose this… Rose that…"

"God that's all he ever talks about," Trixie mumbled to herself. "I just wish things were how they used to be."

A sixteen year old Trishelle Carter was venting to a stationary object. She traced the initials JL into the foggy mist of her bedroom window. Moments earlier she had received a text message from Jake explaining a last minute date with Rose.

"Jakey you promised."

"I know Trix I'm sorry, " Jake explained. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Trixie rolled her eyes, she knew those words no longer had any meaning.

Jake and Trixie had been planning for weeks to attend the Shaniqua concert. The tickets were already purchased, but Trixie had to find someone to replace Jakes spot and fast. It was too bad Spud was away visiting his family in ohio.

536-8129 Trixie dialed BURRRRRINGG BURRRRRINGG ! Rang the phone.

"Hello?" answered the voice on the other end, deep with a Spanish accent to it.

"Hey Kyle, this is Trixie."

"I was wondering if you were free later on tonight." She explained.

"Uh yeah what's up?"

"I know it's last minuet but I have two tickets to the Shaniqua concert, wanna come with? "

"Sure what time?"

"8:00"

"It's a date. "

Trixie Squealed in delight when she hung up her phone. She was finally going on a date with Kyle Wilkins. Every one knew Trixie thought him fine like lemon-lime in the summer time. Trixie wasn't much of a glamorous girl but she had to find the perfect thing to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Long had arrived on the porch of Rose's three story apartment complex.

He wore classic hip-hop styled baggy black denim pants. Bubble vest in his signature red layered over his grey and black striped hooded tee, complete with dog tags, black cuffs and cap. On his feet he sported original Timberland boots.

KNOCK…KNOCK…

Jake waited patiently; he eyed the hour on his wristwatch.

7:15 He knocked again pacing back and forth wondering what was taking her so long. His watch was at 7:35 twenty minuets had gone by already. At that an upbeat ring tone was heard from his cell phone.

"Hello?" Jake answered on impact.

"Hey Jake, I can't make it tonight something came up. Sorry."

Jake disappointed simply sighed and hung up the phone.

This was the third time this week Rose had blown him off; he was fed up of the false hope she had given him.

"Well I got at least twenty minuets left, maybe Trix'll still be up for the concert." He said looking at his watch.

He dialed her number. RINGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGG! Each second felt like an eternity.

"No answer. Ok she's mad." At that instant Jake had realized he had done the exact thing to Trixie that Rose had done to him.

"Guess I don't got room to complain." He grimaced.

Trixies POV

"UGG! This is what I get for waiting around till the last minuet to do my hair."

Trixie tugged her comb through her long kinky curly locks, trying to defy its natural shrinkage.

Her phone rang loudly but she figured it was just Kyle letting her know he was on his way.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail twisting it into an edgy topknot.

Dressed in an over size graphic tee her shirt bared one of her shoulders. She wore black leggings underneath. Trixie's arms were adorned with colorful bangle bracelets. A studded belt draped over her hips. On her feet she wore studded black boots and safety pin earrings.

At one final glance in the mirror she grabbed her clutch and sprinted toward the door.

Kyle Wilkins leaned against the passenger side of his car door texting back and forth with various acquaintances.

When he had finally looked up from his phone he was in awe at the sight before his very eyes.

"Wow Trixie you look great."

"You don't look to bad yourself."

Kyle was dressed in a black and white flannel shirt, blue jeans and black Vans high-tops.

He opened the passenger door, allowing her to climb inside. As Kyle walked to his side of the car he stopped and glanced around searching for where that odd flapping sound was coming from.

Moments later the car sped off.

Jake watched Trixie ride off with Kyle.

He glided around toward her bedroom balcony where he morphed into his human form.

Watching Trixie go out with Kyle was not easy for him, seeing any guy with his best friend made him feel uneasy, over protective even.

Trixie had blossomed into a beautiful curvy young woman. She had been a late bloomer but had filled out pretty well.

Jake couldn't lie to himself he found her attractive. She may not have had a large bust, but it was hard not to notice her round derriere, which Black women were famous for. Jake even caught Spud starring a couple times; at least it wasn't just him.

Then there was Rose. Rose was the all American dream blonde hair blue eyes and a smile the could light up the whole room. Who would have thought she was born to be his mortal enemy.

Jake couldn't understand why she kept blowing him off. The two had been dating for three years. He thought they were past all the secrets.

He stared at his cell phone and dialed his other best friend Spud.

"YO!" Answered the ditsy skater boy genius.

"Wad' up Spud."

"At my aunts house, she's got this massive skate park in her back yard. Me and cousins are gonna skate in a minute!" Spud said excited.

"Sounds tight bra!"

"What are you up to bro, doesn't sound like a Shaniqua concert to me." Spud had asked with concern in his voice.

"I didn't go." Jake said, his voice a little sad.

"What about Trixie?"

"She went with Kyle." Jake said disappointed.

"WHAT? Trix just dissed you?"

"Naw man I think she's mad at me."

"Ha ha, what did you do this time?"

"I cancelled out of the concert for a date with Rose. Only she bailed on me, so I went to call Trixie back but she would answer my calls. "

"Dang."

"Yeahhh, then I came over to tell her in person, but when I got here Kyle was pickin' her up."

"Burn dude." Spud teased.

"Shut up Spud." Jake couldn't help but laugh. Spud could lighten any dim mood.

"So what are you gonna do now, you know Trix can hold a grudge."

"Let's just say I have a lot of kissin' up to do."

Although Trixie made it known she had a crush on Kyle Wilkins since she was fourteen, Spud knew that deep down inside she had feelings for Jake she just didn't know it yet.

He never told Jake and figured since the two of them were focused on someone else they would never pursue one another. Besides he was too busy swooning over his own love life. Things were finally starting to heat up between Stacy and himself.

"You don't know the half of it bro." said Spud.

"Right."

"So what's that about Rose leaving you at the alter?"

Jake looked down at his free hand his heart had sunk.

"I don't know man."

Spud's cousins could be heard in the back ground over the phone.

"We're about to go skate bro just text me."

"Yeah aight." Jake was upset that both his best friends were busy having fun while he moped around feeling sorry for himself.

"Maybe Gramps'll have somethin' for me to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you guy's for the reviews it's so exciting. Sorry about the short chapters i'm trying here but i'll get it. Anywho tell mw what you think.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Trixie screamed in sync with the rest of the excited crowd.

It was the grand finally she had been waiting months to see. She was still a bit up set that Jake didn't come with her. As much as she enjoyed Kyle's company he himself didn't seem to be enjoying the concert at all.

"You havin' fun?" Trixie asked shouting over the screaming fans.

"Huh, oh yeah." Kyle snapped out of his daydreams.

"No you not." Trixie teased, she had a way of reading people.

"Ok I admit I'm not to big on the whole hip hop thing, but there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you."

"Aww." Trixie blushed. That was the corniest pick line she ever heard.

The concert was at its end and the young couple silently walked back to the car.

"Hey Trixie, want to see a movie?"

"Yeah, I haven't been to the show in a minuet."

"I don't have enough money for the show I was thinking we could go back to my place."

"I have enough I'll pay for us both."

"No Trixie keep you money, we'll just go to my place."

Trixie didn't waste time arguing. She felt as if she had waited an eternity for her chance with Kyle.

"Alright." She smiled softly.

Jake sat on the couch of Lou Shi's antique shop.

"What's got you down kid?" Asked Fu dog, Jake's 600-year-old shar-pei.

"Nothin' I just wanted to know if you or gramps need me to do somethin'."

"Seriously kid, since when do you come looking for more work to do, half the time your complaining Amdrag duty doesn't leave you much of a social life. "

"Any who, how was the concert?"

"I'm guessing it was much better than sitting around doing nothing on a Saturday night."

"Oh? What happened Trixie kicked you to the curb?" Fu chuckled. "A goo goo goo."

"Let's just say I got a taste of my own medicine." Jake had went into detail about what had happened with Rose, Trixie, and Kyle.

"Sounds like you had an extra dose of karma."

Jake rolled his onyx eyes.

Later on that night a text message from Trixie had asked Jake to meet up with her.

Trixie stood out side of her balcony when she was approached by large beating wings.

"What's up lil' mama. " Jake said preparing himself for the worst Trixie really knew how to make a point when you were in the wrong.

Trixie's round orbs looked up at Jake watery eyed, forcing a smile.

"Hey Jakey." She said dimly. Her hair was a bit wild and there was a bruise on her right cheek.

Jake noticed the trembling in her voice, wondering if he had hurt her feelings.

"Soooooo, how was the show?"

"Huh?' Trixie gasped wide-eyed and embarrassed.

"The concert?" Jake simply answered realizing something wasn't quite right.

His focus traveled down the purple welts displayed on her arms and the tattered condition of her clothing. Her bottom lip appeared to be blood tinted.

"It was alright." Trixie turned her head as tears rolled down her face. Her hands began shaking as she tried to conceal her pain from her best friend.

Jake gazed at her, she began trembling violently.

"Baby girl?" Jake wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

She began to sob something terrible. He had never seen her cry before except when they were four and five. Trixie was strong and nothing ever got under her skin.

She turned toward him burring her face in his chest returning his embrace. He caressed the back of her head

Her body shook within his arms; he knew it wasn't his absence that was bothering her.

Deep down Jake knew what was wrong. It was his natural instinct as a protector. He would do anything to protect the women in his life. And Kyle Wilkins would get what was coming to him.

The following day Jake got up a little early to walk Trixie to school. Usually they would meet half way, but he knew she needed a friend right now.

Right on queue Trixie walked out of her door.

"Hey Trix" Jake greeted her gently.

"Morin' Jakey." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her eyes were still red and puffy from last night.

"Trix I can't breathe." Jake joked.

Trixie pouted and released her hold.

"Feelin' any better Baby girl?" Jake asked pleased to see her in a lighter mood.

"Yeah, a lil' bit." She lied.

"Hey if you want we could go see a movie tonight." Jake thought a bit of fun would clear her mind.

Trixie's heart began to pound in her chest the thought of the movies alone brought back the events of last night, she didn't tell Jake what had happened. Trixie knew Jake was very over protective and if she told him he would lose it.

"Trixie!"

"Huh?" She snapped out of deep thought.

"Did you hear me?"

"What did you say?"

"I said we could go play laser tag."

"Uhh, yeah that's cool." 'I must be losing it.' She thought to herself.

Later on at school Jake stopped at his locker for his fourth period textbooks before lunch. Professor Rotwood would take away credit from anyone that came un-prepared to class, he especially love to pick on Jake.

There was a folded piece of notebook paper on the floor of Jake's locker.

"What's this?" He asked himself. Before he could get a good glimpse he over heard a group of guys coming down the hall.

When Jake looked up he locked eyes with Kyle Wilkins. Jake's blood began to boil as he animated the most evil death stare know to man or dragon.

Kyle glanced at the others in the group ignoring Jake's look of inner rage.

The group of teenaged boys had been praising Kyle over his accomplishment but as soon as they caught sight of Jake they were silenced.

Jake slammed his locker and stormed away, preventing himself from snapping Kyle's neck in two.

Trixie stared into her tray swirling her food around in circles. She swore she could feel eyes fixed on her from though out the cafeteria.

She felt a strong grip on her left shoulder. A warm smile spread across her face. "Jakey!" She had never been so glad to see him.

"Hey Trixie." Jake smiled back at her he was still upset.

The two of them could hear the snickers and whispers of the ever-judging student body.

"She's a whore, I heard she slept with all three of them."

Jake looked back and glared at the gossiping trolls behind them.

'I gotta get her out of here.' Jake thought.

"Trishelle." Jake watched her continue to play with her food.

"Trix!" She wasn't used to being called by her government name. Anyhow she had been in her own little world tuning out the negativity around her.

"Let's go" Trixie followed Jake's lead leaving behind her tray of food.

The two teens walked the forbidden staircase up the school's roof. Jake took a seat leaning against the wall; Trixie did the same.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" The young dragon asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

Trixie looked down at her hands thinking about her choice of words. She knew Jake had a fiery temper she needed to explain the events of the previous night gently.

"I wish you hada been wit' me Jakey." Her eyes starting to well up.

"Last night after the concert, Kyle asked if I wanted to see a movie. He took me back to his place. Everything was going fine at first. We were just on the couch watching a movie, then things got crazy." She exhaled deeply.

"He started touching me I didn't think anything of it, then he put his hand down my pants. I pushed him away but he wouldn't stop. He forced his self on me, tried to kiss me but when I jerked away he bit my lip." Trixie showed Jake the bite marks.

"I tried to get away Jake." She shook her head in sorrow.

Trixie went on to explain what had happened to her. How Kyle pinned her to the ground, her face to the floor. How helpless she felt as he tore her clothes from her body.

The way he touched her and violently raped her as she begged for her precious virginity. The entire time felt like an eternity. He gripped her by her neck like some common dog. Hot tears ran down her face.

Trixie could feel her skin tearing apart it was horrifically painful. His bodily fluids caressed her thick thighs. He pounded her body continuously until his pleasure was released.

Jake knew what had happened but he didn't want to believe it. Not Trixie, poor Trixie. No female should ever be forced against her will. He felt an array of emotions as he let her continue her story. Anger, vengeance, hurt, sorrow, guilt, and surprisingly envy.

"This is all my fault Trixie I never should have bailed on you I should have been with you at that concert!"

Trixie whipped away her free flowing tear.

Jake couldn't understand how something so terrible could happen to his own.

Jake knew in his heart Kyle Wilkins would never get away with what he had done.

As much as Jake wanted to tear his flesh apart with his own claws he knew he needed to comfort Trixie right now.

He wished Spud had been there he would know what to do.

"He said if I told anyone…"Her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry Trix, we'll get through this." He reassured her.

Trixie started balling, her eyes started to redden again.

"It's gonna be ok Baby girl." Trixie buried her head into his chest holding onto him tighty.

She felt safe with him, grateful to have a true friend that would stand by her no matter the circumstances.

Jake stroked Trixie's hair it was as soft as cotton and smelt of sweet berries flowing free from her usual pigtails.

He was still in shock at what had happened. It was a horrible pain to watch someone you love suffer. In his mind he thought of billions of ways to bring Kyle to his knees.

"Im so so sorry Trixie, I feel so bad. I saw when you left with him, I knew something wasn't right." Jake grunted.

"It's not your fault Jakey, what's done is done there's nothing I can do." Trixie sniffled.

"Did you talk to your mom, maybe she can press charges!"

"My Mom is half way around the world Jake, and my Dad's away on military duties. It's fine."

"No it's not fine we can't let him get away with this Trixie!" Jake said enraged.

"Jacob! Please! Promise me you won't do anything crazy."

Jake stared at her in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"He can't hurt you any more!" What was she so afraid of?

"Jake, promise me!"

"I promise." Jake lied.

(What do you guys think jake is up to, and what is Trixie trying to hide?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the feedback and supporting this story. Sorry about the long wait, life with a combo of writers block doesn't help. Enjoy. :)**

Arthur P. Spudinski was having the time of his life. Ohio wasn't as fast paced as New York but he enjoyed each moment there.

"Arthur tell me about your friends back home." Asked Spud's pompous aunt, Janis.

"It's just me and my bros Jake and Trixie. Only Trixie's a chick. But we're friends for life and friends for real. "

"Oh that's enthralling." Janis said half-heartedly. "Donnie's so popular I can't even remember all of his friends names."

The Spudinski family was at their outdoor dining hall enjoying a lovely dinner. Spud greedily devoured the gourmet mashed potatoes roasted chicken and steamed vegetables from his plate. Donnie stared at his messy haired cousin in disgust.

His two other cousins Jeremy and Ben snickered. Spud didn't seem to notice. Spud's father Arthur P. Spudinski the first was embarrassed by his son's lack of table etiquette. _Da doo da do doo doooooo _Spud heard his phone ringing.

"Uh, may I be excused? " With out waiting for an answer he escaped to the privacy of the guest room he was staying in. A text message flashed across the screen of his iphone.

WE R SO OVER, the text message read. It was from Stacy, Spud's cheer captain girl friend of four years.

"WAAAA!" Spud gasped in shock, where was all this coming from.

Spud's underarms began to sweat uncontrollably. His throat felt like he had swallowed a giant pill.

He speed dialed her phone only to receive no answer. How could she possible want to break things off with Spud.

Ten calls later she finally answered. "STACY!" Spud whimpered.

"We're over potato boy!" she yelled.

"But, but Stacy my beloved! What did I do wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask your cheap whore TRIXIE!" she slammed the phone, leaving Spud utterly confused.

"Trixie?" Spud asked himself bewildered. Some thing strange was going on back home and Spud would get to the bottom of it.

Rose had always had doubts the inner voice in the back of her mind. Was this wrong, should she be here? Her gloved hands were stained with the blood of a baby Cerberus. She tore through its flesh dissecting it for its heart.

"This is my birth right." She told herself.

Her masked accomplice aided her in finding the organ. He held open a sack allowing Rose to gently place the heart inside.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The masked man questioned.

"Positive!" she breathed. "Once every things in place our plan will be set in motion."

"Then we'll both finally find what we been looking for."

The two hiked through the woods to retrieve the vehicle they had left behind.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked the masked figure.

"Same time tomorrow." Rose nodded in approval.

Starring up at his ceiling Jake tossed his baseball with his tail. This would be his pass time whenever he was deep thought.

The thought of Trixie and all she had gone through still weighed heavily on his heart. He wouldn't stop beating himself up about the situation, he felt beyond guilty.

He knew he had trouble keeping promises to her lately, but at least this soon to be broken promise was meant to defend her honor. Jake only needed the right moment and time, a place even.

A flash of blue light along with a faint vibration came from the direction of his dresser. Lazily he propelled his tail about the room to retrieve his cell phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Jake, dude you gotta' help me!"

Alarmed Jake responded with "What's wrong!" He was already up in the air by one friend being in harms way he didn't need another.

"Stacy broke up with me!" Spud wailed.

Jake sighed in relief. "Sorry to hear that Spud."

"It's something about Trixie, just tell her it's a big misunderstanding."

"How do you know about Trixie?" Jake swallowed hard.

"What about Trixie , Stacy thinks I cheated with her!" Spud yelled frantically.

"Uhhhhh…" Jake uttered.

"Tell her it's not true!"

"Calm down Spud, I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Spud asked curiously, his anxiousness beginning to cease.

Jake winced at what he was about to say.

"Trixie was…she, there's a rumor going around that we both screwed her." Jake couldn't bring himself to tell spud the whole truth. Some how he felt he would be blamed. If Spud only knew. Jake's selfish actions were the cause of her terrible incident; at least he felt they were.

"OH…Ooooooookayyyyyyyy." Spud was taken by surprise. "Well tell my precious Stacy it's not true, and I love her too much to do that to her." He whined.

"Alright I will, don't worry Spud."

"Thanks Bro, I can always count on you. Did I ever tell you how much I love you, no homo."

Jake chuckled. "Love you too bro, no homo."

Jake heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Jake." His mother Susan called.

"Come in." I'll call you back later." He quickly hung up the phone.

"Are you ok sweetie, I noticed you haven't been eating much for the past few days."

"I'm ok Mom."

"Are you sure, you know you can always come to me or your father about anything."

Jake thought for a moment. "What would you do if something terrible happened to someone you care about."

"Well I'm not condoning violence in anyway, but I'd fight for them."

"Who is this friend, and what happened to them?"

"Just a friend of a friend, I thought I could give them some useful advice."

"I see." Susan raised her eyebrow at her teenaged son. She knew there was no truth in that statement.

"The best thing you could ever do for that person is to be by their side, helping them through what ever they are going through what ever pain they are experiencing."

"Dinner will be ready in 15." As she turned to leave her son called out to her.

"Mom."

"Yes Jake?"

"What if you broke a promise. And… that friend got hurt because of it? Could you forgive yourself?"

"I would do every thing in my power to make things right again." And make things right was exactly what he intended to do.

A little later the Long family gathered at their kitchen table to enjoy a meal together.

Ten-year-old Haley Long had been extremely excited to tell her parents the wonderful news she learned while at school.

" I'm so proud Haley Hoo!" Their father Jonathan expressed.

"That great sweetie." Susan grinned.

"Yes, I can not wait to perform for the president this summer!"

Haley had been one of very few chosen to participate at the summer musical gala in Washington D.C.

Jake just stared at his plate picking over his pesto stuffed pork chop.

"Jake aren't you going to congratulate your sister" He heard his mother ask.

"Huh, oh yeah that's cool" The 17 year old said nonchalantly.

Haley not so pleased by her brother's lack of enthusiasm, had to find a way to crawl under his skin. Rubbing in her accomplishments or how perfect she seemed wore off some time ago. The 10 year old had to think of something clever.

"Why so glum Jake? Did Rose dump you?" Jake's fork cracked a hole through his plate.

"I was beginning to wonder when her senses would come back to her." She said coldly.

Jake's eyes shot up at her, it was as if you could see an ember burning in them.

Before Jake could open his mouth to counter her remark both Susan and Jonathan intervened to discipline their daughter.

"Haley, that kind of behavior is unacceptable young lady." Jonathan put his foot down. With that she was dismissed to her room where she would spend time thinking about what she said.

Jake was all to pleased to see his parents were finally on his side for once.

"What's got you down son?" Jonathan asked.

Jake glanced at the floor as if he hadn't heard his father.

"You know, when I was your age I was in love with a girl I had know since grade school. In high school I finally had the courage to ask her to go steady. We dated a year or two until she decided she no longer wanted a relationship with me, I felt like my entire world had come to an end. But then luck shined down on me when I met your beautiful mother. It may seem bad now son but things will get better when the time is right."

Jake only shrugged.

"He's right you know." Susan agreed.

"Would this by any chance have something to do with your broken promise?" She asked, Jonathan wondered what his wife was talking about.

"Trixie." Jake stated. Knowing he could confide in such supportive parents he told them what was bothering him so much. Of course Rose's absence had him down too but he was beginning to accept that maybe she was ready to move on.

"Trixie got hurt because of my selfishness."

"Remember that night when I went to the Shaniqua concert" His parents nodded in sync.

"Well I didn't go, I wanted to spend some time with Rose. The only thing is she played me."

"What happened to Trixie?" Susan was eager to learn of what had become of the girl she had come to think of as her own child.

"Some body took advantage of her, and I wasn't there to protect her" He said, his head down in shame.

"You don't mean…?" Jonathan asked in shock, he felt bad for his son and Trixie as well.

"Yeah."

"Does Pam know" Susan spoke of Trixie's mother. "Has she pressed charges?"

"No and no."

"Who did this?" Jonathan wanted to know.

"To make it worse he's still runnin' around school like it's nothin'. That fuckin' bastard." The enraged Jake under heard his father's question.

"Jacob language!" Susan raised her voice, stern although she understood her son's frustration.

"Trixie won't come forward because she's scared, while I have to sit back and pretend like every thing's fine and dandy."

"She's in a sensitive place right now Jake she needs you to be the best friend you can be to her right now. She needs all the support she can get."

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her Mom, she won't listen to me."

Jonathan nodded in agreeance with Jake.

"Alright your father and I will both talk to her."

"Thanks Mom, Dad."

Haley's dark hair could be seen spying from the staircase. As soon as she and her brother made eye contact she hastily crawled back to her room. Clearly she had heard too much and this conversation wasn't meant for her ears.

Jake was ready for a night of much needed rest. He checked his jean pockets in search for stray dollars or change. Inside he felt a crumbled piece of paper.

'I forgot I found this in my locker earlier' he thought to himself. Curious he unraveled the note only to gasp at the reveal of the words he read.

The paper read I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE in magazine clippings. There was no clue or indication of who could have left the note. Only four humans besides his own father knew of his dragon heritage and only one was willing to share that information with the world.

"Rotwood!" Jake growled.

**What would you guys like to see happen next in the story, what do you think will happen let me know I love hearing your opinions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you guys for all of your support. Sorry i took so long. Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter. :)**

Lou Shi had been waiting for his grandson at an old abandoned mill on the far side of town.

"Your seriously surprised that he's running late?" Fu dog asked the rhetorical question.

Lou Shi only sighed in frustration his patience was wearing thin. Two dark figures were approaching from ahead.

"It's about time", said Fu.

"Hey Gramps, sorry we're late."

"Jake, you must learn to be more responsible, you're nearly an adult now and your duty as the American dragon must be taken seriously. " He told the seventeen year old.

"Waah, It wasn't me Trix was takin' five years sprucin. 'Aww Jakey I gotta do my make up'. " He mocked her. "It's not my fault she turned into a girl."

"News flash Jakey, I've always been a girl. " Trixie back to her sassy self rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me, what was that about the Mac Daddy tryin' to get his hair just right. "

"Both of you no excuses!" Lou Shi raised his voice.

Jake stuck out his lizard like tongue, Trixie only smirked at him.

"We need to find out who or what is behind the murders of these young magical creatures."

The group walked in the direction of a dried out creek. It was deep like a pit and was filled with the corpses of magical creatures.

Jake crouched down to examine the bodies further. A unicorn colt was butchered in two.

Trixie loomed over him disgusted by the foul odor and disturbed by the sight before her eyes.

"Well what ever did this was out to steal some hearts" He winked at Trixie wiggling his brows in the process. She let out a giggle. Jake covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt hoping to ease the strong stench.

Jake couldn't believe he actually had to fondle with the remains of dead creatures.

There were flies swarming away from their would be feast right into Jake's face. He continued his search for evidence trying to disguise the gag reflexes waiting to come out. Fu dog couldn't help but linger on the pleasure of someone else's agony especial Jake's, so he let out a series of chuckles.

"Shut up Fu!" Jake countered. Trixie snickered, Jake glared at her annoyed that she hadn't defended him.

Trixie's face softened at the look. But before Jake could take in the way she gazed at him he lost his footing.

CRASH! The earth beneath him had given way sending him into a dark abyss.

"Jake!" Lou Shi called in fear.

"Jakey!" Trixie had hoped for him to return her call.

Fu dog jumped into the pit, near the under ground hole.

"Kid!" he yelled inside.

The three panicked when they received no answer. Lou Shi quickly transformed allowing Fu dog and Trixie passage on his form. He slithered through the large opening only to land in complete darkness.

"Give us some light old man." Fu asked of Lou Shi.

At that an inferno of glowing heat lit up what appeared to be tunnels.

"Over here." Trixie called. She had found a wooden torch, which Lou Shi ignited.

"Jake is not here." Lou Shi cried in concern.

Trixie felt anxiousness in the pit of her stomach. 'Please be ok Jakey.' She thought to herself.

She held her pillar of light toward the ground revealing the shoe prints of Jake's new Nikes. I'ma kill dat boy." She muttered.

"Well at least he's alive" Fu reassured her.

Lou Shi was relieved of the evidence ensuring his grandson's safety. They followed the footprints through the tunnel in the center of the other two.

Jake rubbed his arm that had broken his fall. He cursed under his breath. The long tunnel he followed had led him to some kind of alter. He used his cell phone as a flashlight until he found a staff to with hold his dragons fire.

Unfamiliar markings adorned the sand beneath his feet. There was what appeared to be dried blood swept across the symbols.

"Jacob Luke" Startled, Jake flung himself around ready to strike. His claws and fangs were bared. He grew calm once he laid eyes on his dusky skinned friend.

"I oughta' slap you."

"Ha ha, my bad Trix."

"My bad? You got us worried half to death thinkin' somethin' done happened to you."

"Like wise young one, next time inform someone of your safety." Lou Shi agreed.

Fu dog looked around the cave, light from the fire flickered against the walls.

"Someone's getting ready for Halloween early." He said.

The stone like alter had been adorned with crushed flowers of some kind, some thing gold and shiny shown from underneath.

"This appears to be the workings of dark magic." Explained Lou Shi.

"What ever it is this place gives me the creeps." Said Jake.

Trixie treaded over toward the alter, intrigued by the faint glow. She brushed aside the dead flowers only to reveal a golden amulet, which held some sort of gem.

"Careful Trixie that could be cursed with powerful hexes." Lou Shi explained while retrieving the amulet from teenaged girls hands.

"Maybe this has something to do with all those dead magical creatures." Jake remarked, while snapping photos of the symbols with his I Phone.

"Ya think." Trixie said sarcastically.

"When I arrive back at the shop I will do further research on the matter. You are dismissed." Declared Lou Shi.

Finally free of American dragon duties for the evening, Jake was more than ready to enjoy his free time.

On the way out of the old cavern some of Trixie's wild curls snagged on a protruding twig.

"OWW, OWW JAKE!" Trixie winced in pain, she was on his back in mid air.

"Sorry Trixie." He hovered near the exit of the cave unraveling her coily strands. When she was free he massaged her tender scalp.

"Thanks." She said though watery eyes.

Lou Shi and Fu dog followed them out.

"You goin' home?" Jake had asked after splitting directions with his grandfather.

"Why?" Trixie questioned curiously.

"No reason, just wanted to know if you wanted to come over."

Trixie had grown tired of coming home to a nearly empty house. Both of her parents were highly involved with their careers. Her father was always away at the military base and her mother flying half way around the world. Some times it would be months before she would see the again. Her grandmother was there but it just wasn't the same.

"Ok, I'll come." Smiling softly she leaned into his back tracing the beautiful pattern of scales with her finger. Even though it had been four years sometimes it was difficult to register her best friend as this magnificent beast.

"Trix."

"Hmm?"

"That tickles."

"Oh really now, guess I know how to put you in check when you get on my nerves now." She said boldly.

"Pfft! What ever Trix." He taunted. Jake sped through the dark sky only to give Trixie a rush of fear. She shrieked.

"You play too much Jake." She confirmed when they came to a halt.

"Ha ha ha." He giggled. The two decended down into the nearest alleyway, where Jake retrieved his human form. Trixie was still hooked on to Jakes back.

"Get off." He teased.

"Shut up." Trixie play slapped the back of his neck and jolted away poking out her tongue in the process.

"Hey." Jake was determined to get her back. He caught up with her lifting Trixie in his arms.

"Ahh, hee hee hee." Trixie snorted from Jake's tickle torture hold. "Stop ha ha."

"Yeah that's what I thought, you can't handle the Mac Daddy." Still in his arms she just stared into his eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Jake's eyes broke away in a blush.

Walking the rest of the way the two reminisced on simpler times. Hearing Trixie's laughter again was precious to him, it was as if all her troubles were lifted being in his presence.

When Jake and Trixie arrived at his home Jonathan, Jake's father, ordered pizza. The small family enjoyed a series of activities Jake once took for granted. He felt like a kid again with no care on the world.

Trixie treasured this time more than anything, her friendship with both Jake and Spud hadn't been the same since they both had girlfriends. Her own shot at romance went wrong so many times. With no companion of her own she had felt abandoned by every one. She was a little sadden that it took her being a victim of rape for Jake to spend time with her.

"I'm gonna' beat both of your butts in Twister." Declared Hayley in all her competitiveness.

"Ha in your dreams Hayley, the Mac Daddy got mad skills yo. " Jake gloated.

Susan and Jonathan decided to sit this game out. The group gathered in the living room pushing aside the couch.

"Left hand green, right foot blue." Susan instructed using the spinning dial.

Jake found the easiest position on the large colored dots. He was sure to win, at least he thought so. Trixie crawled under his belly her arm intertwined with his. Jake felt her leg brush against his own. He blushed at the feeling. Hayley found her placement on the mat with such grace her gymnastics training really came in handy.

"Right foot red, left hand red." Trixie looped her body into an arch, resembling a small bridge. Her arms were crossed in a defeating manor one, wrong move and she would tumble. Jake's left arm was caught between hers it was impossible to move.

Hayley made this game look to easy. Jake finally releasing Trixie's hold placed his hand in the next available circle on the right side of the game.

"Left foot yellow, right hand blue." Trixie tried to reach both orbs but found it difficult due to her crab like position. It was only then that she toppled on her back bringing Jake down with her.

"Victory!" Shouted Hayley.

Both teenagers' hearts pumped wild, their bodies so close. Out of pure bashfulness Jake shot straight up.

"Aww man." Jake whinned reaching out his hand to help Trixie up.

The night was nearing its end. It was a Sunday and they would have to return to school and work the next day. Susan thought this would be the perfect opportunity

To give motherly advice to Trixie.

She gently guided her into the kitchen.

"Trichelle," She paused. "Jacob told me about what happened." Trixie was silent, taken back at how to respond.

"I know what you going through is not easy, but you aren't alone. You're our family and there is nothing we wouldn't do for you."

Trixie felt her under arms begin to sweat her throat had become dry. She was completely lost from words. Susan aware of her speechlessness wrapped her arms around the other. Trixie could no longer hide the tears she had been holding back all week.

"We're going to make sure he's put behind bars." Susan assured her. She cradled Trixie like a small child.

In shock at what she had absorbed, Trixie shook her head in disagreeance. Her chest heavily rose and fell. The dim kitchen lamp began to flicker then every thing went black.

"Hey! Who turn out all the lights." Hayley yelled from the upstairs bathroom.

"Jonathan!" Susan yelled. With out explanation that was key for 'Jonathan reset the power.'

Jonathan Long had learned of his family's extraordinary abilities three years ago on a trip to Hong Kong. And with this knowledge he asked of his son's assistance.

"Mind lighting the way my little cougar cub "

"Yeah Dad." The dark living room lit up in an orangey glow.

Moments later the lights were back on. Every one stood accounted for, but Trixie somehow went missing. Susan was shocked that the young woman that once stood before her merely vanished.

"Where is….Trixie?" Susan asked bewildered. She hadn't noticed the girl slip out of her arms.

Jake feeling that strong urge to protect questioned the room with him eyes. The door was but two feet away and no one had heard it open. He felt anxious in each part of his body.

"Trixie!" He elevated his voice hoping for a response. He looked over to his mother.

"Maybe she wasn't ready Jake." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I have to find her." Jake shook his head. Susan and Jonathan didn't dare hold their son back.

'Maybe I can pick up her scent if I'm not to late.' Jake thought to himself. He leaped over the couch grabbing his signature leather jacket in the process.

"Don't wait up for me." He demanded of his parents. Jake ran through the door and down the porch steps only to take to the skies moments later. He knew he could cover more ground that way.

Deep within Jake's gut he felt uneasy, something wasn't right. A figure in the darkness jolted from behind the trash cans below. Like a satellite Jake's pointed ears picked up on the sudden movement.

His reptilian body twisted and curved through the atmosphere. He followed the shadowy character to a run down playground. The swings eerily creaked back and forth against the stale air. The mulch reeked of eco matter and the sight was altogether ghastly.

Jake transformed from scales to smooth human flesh. He only wondered if he had been chasing a figment of his imagination. He cursed at the ground for misleading him.

He sniffed the air but there was no trace of Trixie anywhere. Jake felt a vibration from his pocket. 'Don't look for me I'm ok.' Read the text message sent from Trixie's phone. Even though his mind swarmed with many unanswered questions he was somewhat content knowing she was safe.

The gravel crunched and crackled under his feet. It was as if the earth was taunting him. Trixie said she was ok but why couldn't he just accept that.

CRUNCH! Jake lifted his Nike shoe to discover a round aluminum object there was some sort of symbol carved into it. It looked familiar somehow. The puzzled boy observed the small crest in his palm; it glowed faintly from the pale moonlight.

Dovex Fersha Ka Vernenx it read.

A snazzy hip-hop beat buzzed from his back pocket.

"Hello?" He answered unaware of who was on the other line.

"Hey Jake." Greeted Jake's estranged girl friend Rose. He hadn't heard from her in a week.

"Listen I'm sorry about last week, let me make it up to you. " She declared.

"Yeah aight'." Jake was ever so nonchalant.

"Meet me in the lot by the old clock tower after school tomorrow." She insisted.

"Ok, I will."

"So, what are you wearing?" Rose asked in a deep seductive voice.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake responded bluntly.

"Oh." Rose answered though a broken ego. "See you tomorrow then." She quickly hung up.

Jake was glad to give her a taste of her own medicine. As many times that he tried to connect whit her, become intimate, or even just talk to her she always had an excuse. He was tired of being her lap dog. There to cater to her every need when she was in the mood, but when ever he needed her she had no time for him.

Both Trixie and Spud had encouraged him to tell Rose how he was feeling, but each time he tried to get his point across some how he was to blame. With no other sign of life in sight Jake decided to call it a night. He would deal with Trixie in the morning.

**What did you guys think, I love hearing you opinions?**


End file.
